Cloudy Skies
by CountGwenula
Summary: People are worried about Gwen's eating issues, but she doesn't care. She is too in thought about how she loves Duncan, but doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Courtney. But what happens when Duncan drags Gwen deep into the woods? (This is a Gwuncan story with a lemon). (Also I apologize, Fanfac wouldn't let me tab my paragraphs, also sorry about the typos, hadn't slept.. )


Cloudy Skies

Gwen stared outside the cabin's window. The sky was overcast. She predicted it would rain. She sighed. Not because it was bound to rain, infact she liked the rain, but she was depressed. She was in love with that handsome delinquent, but _she was finally really close with Courtney again and didn't want to ruin their friendship._ She frowned at the thought.

"Hello? Gwen?" said a voice.

She didn't hear the person speaking to her. She was too intune with her inner emotions and staring at the grey skies.

"Hello? Earth to Gwen?" said the voice again.

Gwen snapped out of the trance.

"Huh? What?" Gwen said in confusion.

She looked around and found that perky red-head trying to converse with her.

"Did you say something, Zoey?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Are you okay? I mean.. you seem so out of it lately, and you haven't been eating either.. You're getting really thin." Zoey said with worry while handing Gwen a red apple.

"I'm fine," Gwen said with an aggitated voice while taking the apple and biting into it.

"Thanks for the apple," she relaxed again.

Gwen got up and left the cabin, throwing out the half eaten apple. She went to go for a walk because she wanted fresh air and oddly enough the alarms that sound to signal a new challenge hadn't gone off yet.

Gwen wondered in the woods. The cool breeze felt good to her, and as she walked she sighed and sat down on a tree stump.

"Pssst.. Gwen..." whispered a voice.

Gwen knew immeditately who that voice belonged to. It was Duncan's. What was he doing in the woods? Was he hiding from somebody?

"D-Duncan?"

Gwen got up and followed his voice and then he reached one arm up and grabbed Gwen's hand. Their hands perfectly intertwined like peanut butter and jelly. They felt fireworks. Gwen blushed and pulled away immediately, but Duncan grabbed her arm tightly before she run away and pulled her into a more hidden and secure part of the woods where nobody would be able to find them.

"No, please stay. I have to talk to you..." Duncan said.

He proceeded to pull Gwen closer and she turned beet red. So many thoughts started to rummage throughout her head such as _"is he going to kiss to me? Is Courtney around? ..No wait, we're hidden, of course Courtney isn't here. Is he teasing me? Does he actually like me?"_ And so on. Duncan pulled Gwen into his arms, and to his suprise she was as light as a feather. He kissed her and she pulled back.

"D-Duncan?!"

He ignored her and planted little butterfly kisses from her lips down to her neck where he then began to nibble and then bite. She leaned her head back and let out a moan that Duncan seemed to really like because he then proceeded to give her a hickie. He went back to kissing her, this time with tongue, but she pulled away again.

"D-Duncan.. Please wa-," she was cut off.

He continued to kiss her and pulled her even closer. So close that Gwen could even feel his rock hard member. Duncan then roughly pushed Gwen against a large tree where she let out a noise on impact, and Duncan just went back to kissing her and took one hand and rubbed her inner thigh. Gwen jolted up from the touch and Duncan just pushed her into the tree more and she could once again feel his member, and he began to grind against her causing them both to feel sensation. Duncan ripped of her shirt and corset exposing her perfect pale skin.

"I want you now," Duncan said sternly.

Gwen's eyes shot opened and she realized what was happening. She was very arroused and wanted Duncan too, but she was also scared because she was a virgin. All of this was very new to her and she didn't know what to do.

"D-Duncan... I-I'm a vir-" she was cut off again.

Duncan bit into her neck causing her to moan, and he pulled down her skirt along with her leggings, but he couldnt take them completely off due to her boots being in the way.

"Take off your boots."

Gwen complied. She took them off and Duncan took off his shirt, and pushed her back into the tree and made out with her. She was in just her bra and panties, which were really wet. While kissing her, he took one hand and undid her bra so stealthly she didn't even notice, and he gropped her right breast where the kiss was broke from a moan escaping her mouth. Her tits have never been played with before so they were just so sensitive. So sensitive Duncan could probably make her cum just by playing with them. He continued to play with them, and now with both hands. He took her nips inbetween his thumb and index finger and rubbed together before both became hard, and in the process she moaned even more.

"It's time," Duncan said in a seductive voice into her ear causing shivers down her spine.

Duncan then pulled down Gwen's panties leaving her completely exposed and he kissed her while unbottoning and zipping down his pants and pushed them along with his boxers down to the ground. They were both naked in the wilderness. He rubbed her inner thigh while sucking on her neck causing little moans to escape her mouth, and he slowly inched his hand up and up and reached her clit. He rubbed it in circles and she arched her back, causing her hair to become a mess from grinding aginst the tree, and she moaned loudly in sheer pleasure. Duncan then stuck one finger inside of her vagina to see how wet she was, and she was soaked.

"Damn... you really want this don't you?" he said with a grin.

He moved his finger up and down inside of her and her moans grew louder and louder. Gwen dug her nails into Duncan's back real hard due to the pleasure and also to try keeping her moans a little less loud. Duncan then put two fingers in and fingered her more, but shortly stopped and put one hand on her boney hip, and one on the tree for balance. He positioned himself and kissed her while slowly inching his throbbing erection into her wet little pussy ever so gently because he didn't want to hurt her due to his massive size. 10 inches long, and 2 1/2 inches thick. He slowly thrusted it into her, and she began to tear up from pain.

"It wont hurt for long," Duncan said.

He kept slowly thrust in and out and she let out a scream of pain.

"D-Duncan! I-it hurts too much!" Gwen screamed!

"Shut up, Gwen. You're a dirty little girl. I know you want this," Duncan said smirking.

He began thrusting harder into her ignore his previous thought _"I'll go slow so I don't hurt her"_ because with a size like his there was no way it would be pleasureable to someone with expierience at first either.

"Oww! Duncan! Please... it hurts," said said crying a bit.

He ignored her and thrusted into her even harder and she kept screaming with each thrust, but then pain became pleasure.

"OOooooo yeahhh..." Gwen said with pleasure.

Duncan began to thrust real hard and deep into her over and over with her letting out mixed moans of pain and pleasure. He then picked her up and dropped her onto the ground where she made and "oof" type of sound upon impact.

"Get the fuck on your knees," he demanded.

She listened and did just that while whimpering from her groins aching to meet Duncan's hard cock again.

"You want this really bad don't you?" Duncan asked with a grin.

Gwen just nodded and blushed and Duncan kneeled behind her and shoved his dick back into her pussy, doggystyle, and began thrusting really hard. Her moans grew louder, and he could tell she was going to cum soon because he could feel her walls contracting around his dick. He pulled her hair hard where she let out a scream, and he pulled it towards him, making her head fall back, and he impulsively bit her neck causing blood to leak from the bitten area.

"OOWW! That hur-" a loud moan escaped her outh before she could finish.

With one last big thrust, Gwen orgasmed, and in the process her walls closed so tightly around Duncan's dick that when beginning to pull out he cummed all inside her from the mass amount of pleasure, and he filled up her pussy with his seed. They both collapsed to the ground, panting, and tying to catch their breath.

"Yo-ou're so fuck-king tight, pastey.," Duncan said trying to catch his breath.

"Well I w-was a vi-irgin..." Gwen said, also trying to catch her breath.

"Wait what?! Really?" Duncan was suprised.

"I-I tried t-telling you, but you w-wouln't ever let me finish talking.." Gwen said pouting.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish I was a little more gentler now that I know that.."

Duncan put his arm around Gwen's pale boney body. He began to notice how small she was becoming. All her bones could be seen, and she even had a thigh gap, but she wasn't completely emaciated. Gwen was always very very thin, infact the thinnest girl ever on Total Drama, but this amount of skinniness was abnormal for her. He actually in that moment realized she hadn't been eating. He knew something was up.

"So what did you eat for breakfast?" He tried asking without making it seem like he was probing.

"Uh..." she paused. "I had half an apple Zoey gave me."

"You didn't eat the whole thing?" he said kinda worried.

"Nah, I wasn't very hungry."

"Oh, cut the crap Gwen. You're starving yourself and I want to know why!" he began to raise his voice.

Gwen moved Duncan's arm and got up. She grabbed her clothes and began putting them up.

"Where are you going, Gothball?" Duncan ask curiously and irritated at her avoidance of his question.

"To go take a shower. See ya later, Juvi." She said walking off to the camps showers.

On the way back she ran into Zoey again.

"Where were you Gwen?! I was worried!" Zoey said caryingly.

"I went out for a walk," she said trying to cover her hickie and bite mark from Duncan.

Lucky the bruises Duncan left all over her body could be covered up by Gwen's leggings and long sleeve shirt. There was two that could be spotted though. One on her hip from Duncan's hand pressing on it since her corset didn't come down all the way, and one on her wrist from when Duncan had grabbed her arm. Unfortunatey, due to her malnurishment she bruised more easily due to Anemia.

"What are those bruises from?! You didn't have them earlier!" Zoey exclaimed!

"Oh these? Yeah I just fell is all, and I bruise easily, ya know? I'm going to take a shower." Gwen said while walking off while Chris's voice came on the intercom.

"Hey campers! Today you don't have a challenge today. Legal says I must give you a break since I've been way too harsh on you. Enjoy your next three days off of challenges." The mic then fadded out.

Gwen was in the bathroom. She inspected her naked body in the mirror. She noticed all her bones and the mass amount of bruises still forming on her body from Duncan earlier. She turned the showers hot water on, and got in and closed the curtian. She just sat there curled in a ball and cried from the amount of pain her body was in while the hot water poured on her. She also cried because she feared that if Courtney found out about what happened between herself and Duncan that Courtney would murder her. She also feared pregnancy because Duncan didn't wear a condom, and she knew with her body's bad condition she wouldn't be able to handle pregnancy. Plus, she was only 18. She may have been an adult, but 18 was still a young age for children, and she couldn't afford such a thing to happen. She wanted to keep going on TV shows to try winning money and to make new friends. Duncan's words came to mind... _"you're starving yourself and I want to know why."_ Truth was, Gwen had no idea why she was straving herself. She knew she was damaging her body though. She didn't think she was that fat, infact unlike most cases of Anorexia Nervosa, she was actually able to acknowlegde the fact her bones stuck out. _She was already thin, this behavior hadn't been going on long, prehaps it could be more easily stopped._

Gwen got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. She got out some makeup to cover up her hickie and bite mark, but before she could cover them up her towel fell. At that very moment Courtney came into the bathroom because she had heard Gwen crying in there and she wanted to help her. Courtney's jaw dropped when she seen Gwen's pale body. Bruises covered most of it, and she was so so boney, and her bite mark started to bleed again.

"Gwen! What the fuck! Who did this to you?! Why are you crying?! And why are you so skinny?!" Courtney screamed, startled and worried.

Gwen quickly threw her towel back on and panicked. Courtney ran over to her and put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. The touch made her jump, startled.

"...You weren't supposed to see me like this.." Gwen said scared.

"..Did you and Duncan...?" Courtney tried to ask but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Y-yeah..." Gwen cowered.

"Please don't kill me..."

Courtney didn't say anything. She was angry, but also concerned due to the amount of bruises Gwen had.

"Those bruises..." she tried to fathom words.

"Duncan." Gwen bluntly said.

"But.. there's so many." Courtney said worringly.

"Yeah... Turn's out I'm very Anemic fr-" Gwen was cut off.

"Well no kidding. Just look at yourself. Please eat." Courtney said.

Gwen just looked down.

"So why were you crying?"

 _Because I'm afraid you'll kill me. Because I'm scared I'll become pregnant. Because I just lost my virginity. Because Duncan hurt me.. he was a little too rough. Because if I get pregnant I'll have to quit reality TV shows, and I want to keep trying to win a bunch of money and make a bunch of friends doing so too. Because I'm hungry but I wont eat and I don't know why. Because I'm an overthinker and over think everything, even like right now._

"Oh just normal teen emotions, ya know." Gwen laughed weakly.

"..Did he wear a condom?" Courtney asked.

"No... he didn't, Court..." Gwen said while looking down.

Courtney put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen looked so beat up. She knew that all the bruises weren't just because Gwen's Anemia. She knew Duncan had really hurt her, and although Courtney was pissed that they had sex, she decided to set her anger aside and be a good friend to Gwen. Plus, she had Scott anyways.

2 Months later...

Total Drama had been over for awhile now. There was a new season going on, but none of the original cast members were in it. Instead, all of the original cast members were at home with their families for once.

Courtney and Gwen were hanging out and headed to the store for a pregnancy test.. Gwen has missed a couple periods, but she had already been missing them sporatically due to starvation, but she was doing a lot better now and gained weight and went back to her normal but slim size. her bones poked out just a tiny bit now, which was normal for Gwen.

They arrived to the store, got the test, left, and headed back over to Courtney's place.

"So... What are you gonna do if you're p-" Courtney was cut off.

"Shhh. Let not even say anything till I take this test," Gwen insisted.

She walked into Courtney's bathroom, and peed on the stick. _Wait three minutes._ After the time was up, she was greeted with that dreaded smiley face that indicated pegnancy. She screamed.

"Fuck! My life is over!"

Courtney knew by that response that Gwen was with child. _Unfortunately, it just takes one time to plant the seed._ Gwen came out of the bathroom and wasn't thrilled.

"You should probably tell Duncan." Courtney said.

"But how! He's a delinquent! He wont take this type of news well!" Gwen freaked.

"You never know... I know that you mean more to him than you understand.. He might take it okay. I'll drive you over to his place."

Courtney and Gwen left the house and got into Courts car. They blared some rock music on the way to Duncan's. Suprisingly it didn't take that long to arrive at Duncan's. He actually lived fairly close to Courtney's, Gwen's, and Alejandro's places.

"Thank you for driving me. See ya later, Court." Gwen said while waving bye.

Gwen knocked on the door to Duncan's place and he shortly opened the door.

"Hey pastey," he said while smirking.

"Hey.. can I come in..?" Gwen said looking down.

"Sure."

Duncan let Gwen in his house and they went into his room where Gwen sat on his bed and looked down while fidgetting her fingers.

"What's eating you?"

"Um.. Duncan.. There's something I need to tell you but I don't really know how... I-I- um umum-" she paused. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes opened wide.

"You'll be a great mother."

He walked over to Gwen and picked her up and kissed her.

"I also have something to say, Gwendolyn."

"I love you."

Hey eyes shot open.

"I love you too Duncan!"


End file.
